


El engaño

by SlayerNina



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Medical Torture, Past Child Abuse, Season/series 5
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerNina/pseuds/SlayerNina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ESTE TRABAJO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE UP THE GARDEN PATH DE DEMENTIAN. Kudos y comentarios a ella. Original aquí: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4202778. </p><p>Desesperado por una oportunidad para alcanzar la felicidad e incapaz de ver otra salida, Thomas Barrow comienza un precario affaire con Daisy Mason. El resultado es una crisis existencial, que provoca que el resto de empleados recen por el rápido regreso de Jimmy Kent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El engaño

**Author's Note:**

> LAS NOTAS SON UNA TRADUCCIÓN EXACTA DE LAS DE DEMENTIAN.
> 
> Este trabajo será canon salvo por unos pocos cambios (que se aclararán conforme la historia progresa). Habrá escenas con diálogo de la serie, así que obviamente no son creación mía. Este es mi primer trabajo en el fandom de Downton Abbey aunque haya sido miembro desde hace tiempo y he disfrutado mucho de los trabajos ya subidos. Intento que mi historia sea históricamente correcta, tanto como puedo (no es muy sencillo), pero puede que me equivoque de vez en cuando. Tened piedad, sólo soy una fan obsesionada. Con el tiempo se convertirá en un fanfic Thommy… sólo tenemos que llegar allí primero. ¡Preparaos, amigos! Vamos a tener un viaje muy, pero que muy movido.

Hubo una época, que parecía que había sucedido un milenio y medio atrás, en la Thomas había estado sujetando el escalpelo y presionando sobre la carne destrozada de un hombre herido en lugar de lo contrario. Habían llorado llamando a sus madres, sus hermanas, sus amantes, algunos habrían llorado por Thomas sólo para conseguir que parara. Pero no había tiempo de pararse en una guerra… no había tiempo para reconfortar a los heridos. Sólo existía continuar la rutina y el vistazo casual cuando alguien caía o moría. Eso había sido el error de Thomas con Edward Courtenay. Había olvidado que uno no podía salvar a la gente en una guerra, ni ganar. Todo lo que uno podía hacer era sobrevivir y Thomas había sido relativamente bueno sobreviviendo… o lo había sido hasta que Jimmy-puto-pelo-Kent llegó y destruyó todo lo que era realmente bueno y apropiado.

Ahora Thomas era el que estaba conteniendo gritos de agonía con un cráter reciente en el culo y una dura silla de madera debajo de él como frío confort mientras se desplomaba en la mesa de los criados y esperaba a que llegara el final. Al menos los soldados en las trincheras se tumbaban cuando sufrían; Thomas tenía que sentarse recto porque, Dios no lo quiera, fuera a tumbarse en la mesa delante de Carson (que le estaba lanzando miradas aviesas a cada instante como si le recordara “Te estoy viendo, homosexual degenerado”).

De verdad, como si Thomas no lo supiera.

Pero era más que Carson, era más que la silla y lo que le dolía el culo; era la sala de la servidumbre la que ponía a Thomas histérico y provocaba que los nervios de su trasero cantaran con fiereza y dolieran cada vez que intentaba relajarse en su asiento. La luz eléctrica era demasiado brillante, la comida olía demasiado fuerte, la conversación era insultantemente fuerte y él se ahogaba en todo como si estuviera enjaulado. Todo lo que podía hacer era agarrarse a los brazos de su silla e inclinarse levemente hacia la derecha, donde Phyllis Baxter, en toda su gloria-culpable-católica le daba compañía en su amarga convalecencia. No había tocado el plato, no podía… a ella no parecía importarle. Ella comía tímidamente, como si no quisiera moverse demasiado rápido en su almuerzo de pavo y verduras asadas. Bajo la pesada mesa gastada, mantenía fuera de la vista su mano sobre la rodilla de Thomas. Era un tributo solidario a su dolor, un recordatorio de que ella estaba allí, algo que Thomas no iba a olvidar fácilmente. Incluso si el Dr. Clarkson le hubiera drogado con morfina en lugar de dejar que se marchara a palo seco, sería difícil olvidar cómo Phyllis había caminado con él hacia el hospital sujetándolo firmemente del brazo, para que no intentara darse la vuelta y corriera de regreso a Downton. Sería igualmente difícil olvidar cómo Phyllis lo había mirado hasta que él le había contado la verdad al Dr. Clarkson (un cruel giro del destino que pusiera su vida en las manos del hombre que había asesinado a Edward, por lo menos en su opinión).

Tenía fiebre, y lo sabía. Sudaba en exceso, a pesar del fresco del otoño que soplaba justo fuera de la puerta trasera, y su cabeza latía mientras miraba fijamente su vaso de agua. En su aturdimiento, se sentía como si estuviera a kilómetros. Quería alcanzarlo, tomarlo y beber profundamente aunque sólo fuera para saciar su garganta reseca, pero estaba tan débil y fatigado que temía que pudiera tirar el maldito vaso, y eso no podía hacerlo, con Carson mirándolo tan a menudo. No… cuanta menos atención llamara, mejor, aunque eso significara que se asara en su sauna personal. Era mejor si simplemente se quedaba sentado hasta que pudiera escaparse. Mientras permanecía allí, cada segundo que Thomas estaba a la mesa era un segundo menos para vomitar en su regazo o desmayarse en el frío suelo. Ahora que pensaba sobre ello, tumbarse en el suelo quizás no era tan mala idea, mientras no manchara su librea y le provocara un paro cardíaco a Carson. Al menos se sentiría más fresco y estaría fuera de la luz.

Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que Phyllis le estaba hablando, su suave voz como mantequilla derritiéndose en su oreja y navegando por su cerebro. Inclinó la cabeza aún más en su dirección, encontrándola frágil y tensa como siempre, con mechones sueltos de cabello marrón sobre sus pequeñas orejas y sus patas de gallo. Eran almendrados, tan encantadores, pensó, y la contempló hasta que habló de nuevo, comprendiendo que tendría que responder para evitar parecer desagradable.

No fuera a parecer desagradable con la mujer que le había visto el culo.

—¿El doctor te dio algo para que te lo tomaras? —preguntó Phyllis, mirándolo de arriba a abajo como si él mismo fuera una pastilla. Después de toda la mierda por la que la había hecho pasar, realmente lo era.

—Un antibiótico —consiguió responder Thomas, con un susurro ronco. Dios le ayudara si le escucharan en la mesa. No había una forma elegante de decir “un médico me hizo un agujero en el culo” a sus compañeros de trabajo y, francamente, Thomas ya no tenía fuerzas para mentir. No tenía fuerzas para nada, si se paraba a pensarlo… pero cómo quería ese vaso.

Tragó otra vez, y luchó por sujetar el vaso de agua, aunque sólo fuera para darle un sorbito.

—Dijo que debería comer algo antes de tomármelo… pero no creo que pueda tragar mucho. —Miró abajo, a su plato intacto de pavo y verduras con inquietud. —Puede que debería tomarme un día de descanso, hasta que me entre hambre.

—No. —rechazó Phyllis, moviendo la cabeza. Thomas dejó el vaso de agua demasiado cerca del borde de la restregada mesa y ella se detuvo para arrastrarlo dentro con sus delgados dedos, preparados para reparar lazos y libreas por igual. —Eso no funcionará. Necesitas tomártelo ahora, esta noche, lo más pronto posible… intenta comer una rodaja de pan.

Phyllis miró a su alrededor, encontró una bandeja de rodajas esperando para ella en mitad de la mesa, y sin mediar palabra tomó una y la puso en el plato de Thomas. Eso era algo bastante fuera de lugar, que un criado le ofreciera a otro comida de forma tan abierta, pero cosas más raras habían pasado antes (como el juego de la ouija o aquella vez en la que William y Thomas se había liado a puñetazos en mitad de la comida), así que Carson no podía quejarse.

—Necesitas comer algo que te asiente el estómago. El pan es bueno —murmuró Phyllis, sus ojos vagando desde el rostro pálido y sudoroso de Thomas hasta la rodaja sin tocar en el borde del plato. —Quizás té de camomila ayudaría.

Thomas miró hacia abajo, a la pequeña rodaja con mantequilla, todo lo que representaba y ofrecía. “Sustento”, gritaba, “cómeme y sáciate”, pero Thomas nunca podría saciarse, no del todo al menos, e incluso si se comía la rodaja, ¿de qué serviría? No saciaría el agujero de su culo ni traería a Jimmy de vuelta a Downton. No haría que buscara mujeres por compañía o placer, y no ayudaría a que los otros criados se llevaran bien con él.

—No sé de qué serviría —masculló. Phyllis le apretó la rodilla por debajo de la mesa. En un breve momento de debilidad, la barbilla de Thomas tembló.

De repente, las dos manos estaban sobre él; ella había abandonado su comida para acercarse a su brazo de forma metódica pero firme. Le miró expectante, quizás esperando que le ladrara, pero Thomas estaba oficialmente sin ladridos. Lo máximo que tenía en él ahora eran resoplidos de aire caliente reservados para emergencias… como lo que podría decir el Sr. Carson si pillaba a Phyllis acariciándole el brazo como si fueran amigos. Dudaba que pudiera tener alguna excusa o comentario a tiempo, sin embargo.

Pese a todo, se sentía bien tener a alguien sujetándolo del brazo como si le importara. Pero le trajo una pregunta a la mente.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo, Phyllis? —logró preguntar Thomas, las puntas de los dedos jugueteando con la rodaja sólo para soltarla como si quemara. ¿Podría comérsela? ¿Debería intentarlo? ¿Qué pasaría si le daba un mordisco y vomitaba justo delante de todos?  
¿A alguien le importaría si lo hacía? Como si no hubiera hecho cosas peores.

Cogió la rodaja, arrancó un trocito y lo masticó sin pensar. Cristo, sabía a cartón. Imposible que fuera culpa de la Sra. Patmore, estaba seguro. Había comido su comida desde hacía unos catorce años y nunca lo había defraudado. Aunque lo hiciera, Thomas no iba a ser el que le informara de ello; el calor de su cocina era un lugar tranquilizador en, por lo demás, fría y estoica existencia escaleras abajo. Que te echaran de allí era como ser expulsado del paraíso.  
Pero el paraíso se había ido por su propia cuenta, porque el paraíso no pudo resistirse a la tentación cuando un coche aparentemente “averiado” y un súcubo necesitaban algo de compañía.

Phyllis lo miró por un instante más, notando cómo a pesar de que sus dedos bailaban sobre el pan, él no se metía trozos en la boca. Finalmente habló cuando se extendió sobre la mesa una conversación particularmente animada sobre la desaparición de Michael Gregson y dónde podría estar en Alemania. Thomas tuvo que apoyarse más cerca para oír adecuadamente, manteniendo la mirada baja para no pillar la mirada del ácido Sr. Bates o el amargo Sr. Molesley, que le miraban como si fuera Satán reencarnado.

—Necesitas aprender a ser amable, Thomas —le aconsejó Phyllis —contigo más que nadie. —Y con esto le palmeó el brazo.

Bueno, esto ha sido una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo; Thomas sabía mejor que nadie cómo ser amable. Había sido amable con Philip, Edward y Jimmy… Mucho del bien que había hecho había sido a él mismo pero aun así. Había sido amable. Incluso había sido amable con Daisy y con la Sra. Hughes… en ocasiones con Anna. Quiero decir, de verdad. Phyllis actuaba como si fuera un neandertal sin el menor concepto de la compasión humana. Sabía cómo ser amable. No necesitaba aprender lo que ya sabía.

El problema era cuándo mostrarlo y salirse con la suya. El muro se levantó y se cayó. Cristo, cuando había conseguido el lecho de muerte de William en Downton, después de regresar herido de la guerra, la gente le había mirado como si tuviera dos cabezas. No le habían aplaudido precisamente por sus actos de bondad.

—Inténtalo —le murmuró al oído, y Thomas se dio cuenta de que sólo le había dado dos mordiscos al trozo de pan de su mano. O mejor dicho, que sólo había arrancado dos trocitos y los había desmenuzado durante un rato.

Lo sujetó con sus manos sudorosas, pero incluso aunque cogía la rodaja de nuevo por un tercer trozo, sintió que su agarre se aflojaba. ¿Para qué, de todos modos?

Su fuerza se esfumó, su resolución se rompió y dudaba que si Carson hiciera ahora un comentario sobre su comportamiento, no sería capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera lloriquear en la mesa como un niño azotado, de la misma forma que casi lo había hecho cuatro años atrás, la mañana después de haberlo jodido del todo con Jimmy. Tragó, pero su garganta estaba caliente y la lengua espesa en la boca. Parpadeó, pero sus ojos se desenfocaron. Estaba cansado. Jodidamente cansado. Lo que habría dado sólo para quitarse la pajarita… sólo para desabrocharse un botón de su camisa.

Sólo llora como un crío y admite la derrota en privado, sin que nadie en el pasillo de los hombres sepa que la has cagado de nuevo.

Abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, incapaz de decir lo que necesitaba. Temía que si hablaba, quizás lloraría, ¿y a que sería divertido hacerlo en público?

—… No sirve de nada —dijo finalmente, la rodaja se mantenía sin tocar en su regazo. Y Phyllis le frotaba el brazo de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos a la brillante luz de la sala de la servidumbre y se concentró en el toque, centrándose en la amabilidad que le provocaba, y maravillándose a lo agradable que se sentía. Qué sublime, ser disfrutado y apreciado por otro ser humano en lugar de ser simplemente tolerado o despreciado abiertamente.  
E incluso en aquel instante, podía sentir en su fuero interno cuántas veces había acosado o despreciado a Phyllis en el pasillo o en la sala de los zapatos. Cómo la había aterrorizado sólo porque él mismo estaba aterrorizado. Cómo la había alejado en todos los sentidos y mordido cada vez que había tratado de ayudarlo. Era menos que un humano y más que un animal, en lo que a ella se refería. Y allí seguía, con la mano sobre su rodilla y su brazo… preocupándose por él como si fueran amigos en vez de compañeros de trabajo apenas funcionales.

—Lo siento mucho —las palabras salieron de su boca sin que lo pensara o lo planeara. —Por todo.

Por un instante ella no respondió, simplemente acariciándole el brazo en suaves círculos, en los que él fijó su mirada enfebrecida.

—Gracias —le dijo, y él podía discernir de su tono que era sincera. —Acepto tu disculpa y la agradezco. Pero estoy más interesada en que comas para que puedas tomarte la medicina.

Tenía que pasar, porque Dios era un gran fan de Thomas Barrow y disfrutaba mostrándole retazos de su amor y placer, que la conversación sobre Michael Gregson finalizó de forma abrupta por el Sr. Carson, dejando un vacío en el aire para que la Sra. Hughes escuchara «…para que puedas tomarte la medicina». Esto no debería haber sorprendido a Thomas, teniendo en cuenta que era la única a su izquierda y que fácilmente podría haber conversado con la Srta. Baxter si hubiera querido, pero Thomas estaba confuso y con fiebre y no podría haber distinguido su culo de la página ocho si le hubieran preguntado.

Al menos Phyllis había aceptado su disculpa. Era algo.

—¿Qué es esto? —la Sra. Hughes se giró un poco en su asiento, y miró tanto cómo Thomas había fingido en tomarse la cena como en su extraña postura hundida. Se limpió la barbilla con la servilleta antes de dejarla en su regazo, sus amables ojos escrutándolo con preocupación mientras veía la rodaja casi sin tocar de su regazo. —¿Está enfermo, Sr. Barrow?

Thomas no tenía la fuerza para responder. Podría haber mentido, una cuento, y la verdad se destaparía enseguida y simplemente no tenía ni el tiempo o la oportunidad para prepararse. Quería contar toda la verdad, girarse a la Sra. Hughes y explicarle lo horrible que había sido su día. Quería que lo supiera; que todos lo supieran; que alguien le escuchara y se preocupara por él. Que alguien le mostrara simpatía en lugar de cruda irritación. El Sr. Bates una vez le dijo que no le importaba nada de lo que Thomas pensara en ningún asunto, y Thomas le había respondido de la misma manera, cuando Bates comentó que nunca se había visto peor. La verdad era que a él le habría gustado contarle a Bates toda la vergonzosa historia, que otro hombre escuchara (aunque fuera uno mayor, normal y casado) la clase de infierno por la que había pasado.

Alguien tenía que quitarle el volante y rápido. La conducción de Thomas era peor que la de Matthew Crawley y eso era algo.

Phyllis era tan buena conductora como cualquiera.

—El Sr. Barrow no se ha sentido bien últimamente —aportó, hablando directamente con la Sra. Hughes en susurros con la esperanza de no ser escuchada por los otros compañeros de cena. La Sra. Hughes no parecía sorprendida cuando lo dijo, simplemente sorprendida por ser la que debería coger la antorcha y ayudar a Thomas en su tiempo de necesidad. —Le dieron alguna medicina para que se la tome esta tarde. El problema es que tiene que comer antes y no se siente lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo.

La Sra. Hughes hizo un sonido de comprensión, sus ojos vagando sobre su enfermizo aspecto rebozado en sudor. Sus dedos temblaban mientras troceaba el pan en su regazo, esperando que le preguntara cosas que no podría contestar. “¿Por qué está enfermo? ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Se metió QUÉ es su trasero? ¡Santo Dios, usted es un bastardo depravado, Sr. Barrow!

—Ya comprendo —dijo la Sra. Hughes finalmente, tomando un sorbo de té frío antes de continuar. —Siento que no se encuentre bien. Tal vez le gustaría echarse, podemos enviar a Daisy con una bandeja.

La podría haber besado. La idea de tumbarse en un suave colchón (comparado con su silla un tronco de leña habría sido mejor) sonaba como el paraíso para Thomas, y una puerta cerrada significaría que podría quitarse la corbata y los tirantes.

—Quizás sea lo mejor —añadió Phyllis, susurrando dulcemente. —Tiene que admitir que una cama sería más cómoda para sentarse que en esa silla.  
¿Terminarían alguna vez las maravillas de tener a una mujer que sabía cómo era su culo?

Thomas no dijo nada a ninguna mujer, tomando el giro de la conversación como el permiso de que podía levantarse y marcharse, y así lo intentó con cada fibra de fuerza que podía reunir. La conversación en la mesa se apagó conforme los ojos se giraban para verle tambalearse y tropezar —el Sr. y la Sra. Bates en particular lo miraban intensamente. Thomas no les prestó atención, su cerebro repitiendo la sencilla frase “quédate de pie, quédate de pie, y si te caes, por el amor de Dios, que sea sobre tu lado izquierdo”.

Notó una mano en la parte baja de su brazo, Phyllis lo había tocado instintivamente para apoyarlo. Thomas lo apreciaba, de verdad, pero sólo atraía más atención al hecho de que no podía levantarse de su puta silla y la expresión alarmada de la Sra. Hughes no ayudaba nada. Si la Sra. Hughes hacía preguntas, el Sr. Carson podría continuar y Thomas no podía lidiar ahora mismo con él.

Carson lo miró fijamente mientras se levantaba, trató de quitarle importancia.

Thomas miró a Phyllis, ella le soltó el brazo.

Fue un desafío navegar en el laberinto de sillas, y Thomas se encontró a sí mismo apoyándose en cada objeto que pasaba, con el objetivo de estabilizarse. Cada paso se sentía como fuego en su trasero, los tirones de las suturas le hacían querer aullar de dolor hasta que apretaba la mandíbula cerrada con llave para evitar siquiera emitir un gemido. Sólo había llegado detrás de la silla de Carson y estaba casi en la puerta del hueco de las escaleras cuando el Sr. Bates, en toda la gloria de su sutileza, se giró en la silla y señaló casualmente “Estás cojeando”.

Thomas no era un hombre violento, de verdad que no. Si lo fuera, Bates habría sido una tumba poco profunda en 1918 y Thomas estaría en prisión. En cuanto a este momento, sin embargo, con un agujero sangrante en el culo y una visión lamentable del mundo, Thomas estaba listo para girarse a Bates con el cuchillo de trinchar que la Sra. Patmore había puesto en el pavo asado. Se preguntó si al Sr. Bates le importaría mucho si Thomas se lo clavaba en el cuello. La verdad es que su relación no podría hundirse más en este punto, quizás debería hacer lo que quisiera.

—Estoy segura de que no es nada —Phyllis habló de nuevo. Santa Phyllis, Thomas podría adorarla en su altar más tarde. Se preguntó qué clase de homenaje le podría gustar… tal vez borlas de hilo blanco para el lazo de Su Señoría y fotos del Sr. Molesley en bañador. Thomas se estremeció por la idea y dejó el pasillo, sin molestarse siquiera en responder a Bates o darle las gracias a Phyllis. Tenía cinco tramos de escaleras que subir, y no estaba ansioso por empezar.

~*~

Con la retirada de Thomas, la conversación comenzó de Nuevo. Ahora trataba sobre el nuevo cine, así como de la posibilidad de la celebración de una feria de otoño en Thirsk o Rippon. Sin embargo, al final de la mesa, el asiento vacío fue más notable que nunca mientras Phyllis tamborileaba con sus delicados dedos sobre la rallada mesa y fruncía el entrecejo pensativamente. Si fuera honesta consigo misma, no tenía ni idea de cómo Thomas iba a subir todas aquellas escaleras… quizás debería intentar ayudarlo al menos unos pocos tramos. Aunque probablemente rechazaría su ayuda y le refunfuñaría hasta que bajara la escalera.

—¿Por qué Thomas tiene una cojera? —preguntó el Sr. Bates a Phyllis, mirándola hoscamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Todavía la consideraba una amenaza después de haber hablado con la policía, algo de lo que ella no podía culparle.

—¿Quién dice que la tenga? —comentó Phyllis, con un tono demasiado alegre como para demostrar enfado pero con firmeza, no quería contarle a Bates por qué Thomas cojeaba. Primero, iba en contra de sus principios. En segundo lugar, estaba segura de que Thomas podría matarla si lo hacía y en este momento el pobre no tenía nada que perder. «No tientes a un hombre desesperado», le había advertido su madre una vez cuando pasaban por un salón de juego de Stockport. Phyllis seguiría ese consejo hasta su muerte, en particular en lo concerniente a Thomas Barrow. “Dale la mano y te tomará el brazo”, como Joseph Molesley había sentenciado sabiamente una vez. Le miró sentado al lado de Anna y le sonrió cálidamente.

Joseph la miró. Se comprendían mutuamente en su debilidad.

—Discúlpeme si no soy un experto en materia de cojeras —gruñó Bates. No parecía querer dejarlo.

—… Thomas ha estado muy, muy enfermo —dijo Phyllis con énfasis, alzando las cejas levemente, para dar a entender la frase “y no deberíamos hablar sobre ello”. —Demasiado enfermo para trabajar, si soy sincera.

—¿Y por qué no ha dicho nada hasta ahora? Se le ve demacrado desde hace semanas. —La Sra. Hughes se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y una vez más Phyllis no podía culparla. Como ama de llaves, a menudo estaba informada de la vida secreta de los criados. Sin duda había intentado sonsacarle la verdad a Thomas y había fallado. Era increíble cómo el armario transparente era la única cosa transparente sobre Thomas… el único secreto que había tratado de disimular era la única cosa que sencillamente no podía esconder. No era extraño por qué mantenía su pistola cerca de su pecho. Phyllis imaginaba que quizás tuviera un cuchillo escondido bajo la almohada para el supuesto en el que alguien viniera en mitad de la noche. Thomas Barrow era la viva imagen del terror y la ansiedad, sin duda alguna.

Pero había más, y Phyllis podía comprenderlo. La cara de Thomas cuando se había bajado los pantalones y le había mostrado la horrible herida palpitante en el trasero había sido la de vergüenza absoluta. No quería mostrársela, había decidido no mostrársela hasta las últimas consecuencias… y no le había quedado más remedio que pedirle ayuda. Para alguien tan orgulloso como Thomas, tales acciones no se tomaban a la ligera. Cuando habían entrado en el cuarto de baño, no sabía qué esperar, quizás se imaginaba otro interrogatorio después de la precipitada partida de la policía, y para ser justa, había estado preparada para abofetearlo por toda su implicación en el asunto… pero cuando abrió la caja de jeringuillas y pastillas supo de inmediato que había alcanzado su límite.  
Y entonces vio cómo su rostro se desmoronaba y toda su rabia se esfumó.

«Ayúdame» susurró aterrorizado. Se preguntó si habría visto la sorpresa en su rostro. Suponía que aún pensaba sobre él como un canalla, a pesar de su agonía y miedo. Le recordaba a veces a Peter Coyle, a cómo la había usado y abusado, y dejado temblando en los pasillos de su antiguo trabajo cada vez que no hacía lo que él le pedía.

Pero cuando Thomas puso la mano en la puerta del cuarto de baño mientras intentaba marcharse y dibujó una línea increíble en la arena entre él mismo y Coyle. Una línea de decencia, amabilidad, auténtico remordimiento y humilde consciencia.

—Estaba avergonzado —dijo Phyllis simplemente, sintiéndose muy triste mientras lo admitía. Nunca podría olvidar esa línea.

—¿Avergonzado? —habló el Sr. Carson, su voz potente y grave atrayendo un poco la atención de los criados de la mesa. —¿Sobre qué, podría saber?

—Es… complicado, Sr. Carson —tartamudeó Phyllis, deseosa de evitar mentir a nadie si podía pero sabiendo que la verdad saldría a la luz. —Es privado.  
Carson la miró cautelosamente mientras trinchaba su rodaja de pavo.

—Si ha habido alguna indecencia más en esta casa… —advirtió.

—No es nada de eso, Sr. Carson —cortó Phyllis antes de que pudiera continuar. No había estado allí durante “el incidente”, como los otros criados preferían referirse a ello, pero sabía perfectamente lo que él quería dar a entender. No encontraba nada de divertido en el sufrimiento de Thomas. Cómo habían apretado las mandíbulas y llamado nombres repugnantes cuando nadie más miraba.

—¿Me dirá de qué se trata, entonces? —preguntó la Sra. Hughes, amable y comprensivamente, inclinándose hacia ella sobre la silla vacía de Thomas situada entre ellas.

Phyllis la miró, y recordó cómo había hablado con tanta claridad y calma a pesar de haberse enterado de la peor forma posible que Phyllis era una ladrona reformada. Si alguien en esta casa podría mostrar simpatía, podría comprenderlo, sería la Sra. Hughes. De eso estaba completamente segura.

—No creo que sintiera que podía acudir a alguien —murmuró Phyllis, inclinando levemente la cabeza para que la silla vacía sirviera como su terreno neutral. —Finalmente se rindió y vino a verme.

—¿Era eso sobre lo que quería hablarte esta tarde? —preguntó la Sra. Hughes, alzando las cejas.

—Lo era —confirmó Phyllis—. Me contó la verdad… —no había forma educada de decir “me enseñó el trasero” en la mesa—, y dijo que no sabía qué hacer. Estaba demasiado asustado para pensar en un médico, supongo, aunque fuera la solución evidente. El miedo puede nublarte el juicio, supongo.

—¿Miedo? —La Sra. Hughes repitió la palabra, y ahora su propia ansiedad creció de nuevo mientras sus ojos cautelosos recorrían de arriba abajo la mesa de los criados. Phyllis se preguntó qué estaba vigilando, como si imaginara que Thomas estaba en problemas otra vez con otro “incidente” y estaba intentando encontrar la parte culpable. Si lo estaba, lo haría durante un buen rato. Phyllis dudaba mucho que hubiera otro invertido en el condado, mucho menos en Downton Abbey. O quizás sólo estaba asegurándose de que nadie las escuchaba. —Por todos los cielos, ¿qué ocurre?

Phyllis bajó la vista al asiento vacío, apretando los labios en una fina línea.

—Lo siento, Sra. Hughes —susurró Phyllis tan suavemente como podía, deseosa de mantener a sus espectadores lo más reducidos posible—, pero creo que no le gustaría que lo contara. Es muy personal, y claramente algo que no puede discutirse en la mesa.

La Sra. Hughes dio un pesado suspiro y se sentó de nuevo. —En ese caso, ¿me lo dirá más tarde? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto en dirección a su oficina. Phyllis asintió. Si podía, se llevaría este secreto en concreto a la tumba.

—Así, ¿qué hizo usted?

Parecía que su reunión era, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, más concurrida de lo que había esperado, y Phyllis miró al otro lado de la mesa para ver al Sr. Bates esperando expectante, así como Anna, escuchando cada sílaba. Eran una extraña pareja en lo relativo a Thomas, no sabía si amigos o enemigos. Thomas había admitido por su propia cuenta que Anna al menos no era una enemiga… pero el Sr. Bates y Thomas estaban lejos de ser amigos.

Algunos días era una suerte que fueran respetuosos el uno con el otro; el desayuno podía convertirse en la Segunda Guerra Mundial si estaban con el ánimo correcto (es decir, Thomas no había tomado su segunda taza de café y la pierna del Sr. Bates protestaba por el tiempo).

No podía mentir al Sr. Bates, ni a la Sra. Hughes, que esperaba impaciente su respuesta con Anna e incluso Joseph Molesley, que la miraba con precaución.  
Dulce Joseph, que solo había sido amable con ella.

—Le obligué ir al médico —explicó Phyllis, dando a entender “prácticamente tuve que arrastrarlo allí”. —El doctor Clarkson lo curó y le dio una medicina para que la tomara. Un antibiótico de algún tipo, creo.

—Necesitará el estómago lleno para asimilarlo —habló Anna, mirando el plato prácticamente sin tocar de Thomas.

—El problema es que está demasiado enfermo para comer —concordó Phyllis, y Anna hizo un ruido de descontento mientras miraba al Sr. Bates.

—El jengibre podría ayudar. —Dijo Anna después de una pausa.

—Pensé que el té de camomila sería más fácil —musitó Phyllis, —el jengibre también sería muy útil.

—Lamento enterarme de que ha estado tan enfermo —suspiró Anna, entrelazando los dedos mientras miraba de nuevo al Sr. Bates. Hacía eso a menudo, comprobando su cara para cambios de ánimo o reacciones a sus palabras. —Sabía que algo iba mal.

—Se ve fatal —gruñó el Sr. Bates, lejos de simpatizar pero no sin preocupación.

—Ha estado pasando un infierno —Phyllis murmuró a la mesa. No había mucho que pudiera decir al recordar a Thomas abriendo violentamente la puerta del baño, llorando como un niño. No había sentido el menor placer al ver esa crisis nerviosa; no había sido destinada para la visión pública. Se preguntó cómo de asustado debía sentirse entonces. Cómo quizás había empezado a llorar mientras rellenaba la jeringuilla y se inyectaba la solución salina sin esterilizar.

—Eres buena. —habló Joseph, y Phyllis miró por la mesa y le sonrió mientras él empujaba sus guisantes por el plato y le dirigía una mueca nerviosa. —Por ofrecerle ayuda después de todo lo que te ha hecho.

—Sin duda él no ha sido tu amigo —coincidió Anna.

Phyllis se estremeció.

—Lo es —Phyllis corrigió a ambos, y Joseph parecía bastante sorprendido. Dejó de empujar los guisantes y esperó una explicación. —Thomas no entiende la amabilidad, raras veces se la han mostrado. Pero ha sido un amigo para mí… tanto como él sabe ser un amigo. Y no espero que nadie lo entienda, pero para mí es una persona muy valiente.

¿Cómo no podía llamarle eso, después de todo el dolor por el que había pasado para conseguir su objetivo?

Anna parecía encontrar esto divertido, porque sus labios se torcieron en una pequeña mueca. —¿Valiente? —preguntó.

—¿Quizás ha estado tomando lecciones del Sr. Molesley? —comentó Phyllis, deseosa de evitar todas las preguntas posibles. Era una cosa tener a Thomas llamándola tonta por insistir en que era valiente, habría sido algo completamente diferente viniendo de otra persona.

—Ahora estás realmente loca —bromeó Joseph, y Phyllis no pudo evitar sonreír mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té. La Sra. Hughes le sonrió, y Phyllis captó su mirada mientras hablaba.

—Eres un alma amable por ofrecerle ayuda.

Una vez más, Phyllis tuvo la corazonada de que la Sra. Hughes quizás la entendiera más que nadie por insistir en que Thomas era valiente. Tenía la sensación de que la Sra. Hughes había visto esa valentía también… especialmente en lo relativo a Jimmy Kent.

~*~

No era raro para Daisy encargarse de las tareas molestas de la casa, incluso siendo la asistente personal de la Sra. Patmore, pero todavía encontraba extraño que su nuevo trabajo le hiciera ir a la parte de los dormitorios de los hombres. Es divertido que una pudiera vivir en una casa durante doce años y nunca entrar en ciertos lugares, pero siempre había habido un aura de tabú sobre los arreglos para dormir separados. Durante toda su vida, un panel de cristal y un fuerte cerrojo la había separado de hombres desnudos y Dios sabe qué más, pero ahora que estaba finalmente en el otro lado de la separación encontró que todo era demasiado decepcionante. No había secretos allí, simplemente más corredores fregados y paredes desnudas divididas por puertas negras lisas con etiquetas con los nombres, igual que las que había en el lado de las mujeres. No había hombres medio desnudos, ni libertinaje. Las mozas de cocina se desilusionarían cuando la preguntaran por cotilleos más tarde esa noche.

La Sra. Hughes la había enviado con una bandeja para Thomas, y por alguna razón había insistido en que llevara galletas de jengibre y té de camomila. Algo sobre que Thomas estaba enfermo y que era bueno para el estómago. La Sra. Hughes se había preocupado bastante al escuchar que Thomas estaba enfermo, afirmando que “Me pregunto qué le ha pasado, como si fuera fácil que Thomas se enfermara. Una bomba no consigue ni molestarlo”.

Era una afirmación atinada, en todos los años que Daisy conocía a Thomas, nunca le había visto caer enfermo, incluso cuando la mitad de la casa caía con resfriados estacionales o alergias. Parecía el tipo de hombre que podría recibir un disparo y que no le importara; dado el estado de su mano izquierda, esa suposición podía ser bastante acertada. Sea lo que fuera lo que había doblegado a Thomas, debía de ser repugnante y horrible. Quizás el jengibre y la camomila serían una pérdida de tiempo; sería mejor conseguir medicinas fuertes del doctor Clarkson. Tal vez una manguera de los bomberos, o mejor aún, arena antiincendios.

Así que allí estaba, con un plato de galletas de jengibre del almacén y un pequeño tarro de té de camomila, Daisy subió los cinco tramos de escalera hacia el pasillo de los hombres, desviándose de su camino habitual por primera vez en su vida para tomar el lado izquierdo en lugar del derecho, al de las mujeres. La buhardilla era fría durante esta época del año, pero no le importaba. Estaba sudando por su trabajo en la cocina, donde los fogones nunca se apagaban y la caldera siempre estaba encendida. Su vestido malva estaba acribillado por hollín, manchas y sudor y su cabello estaba deshecho desde hace una hora. Estaba hecha un adefesio, pero dudaba que a Thomas le importara un ápice su aspecto.

A él nunca le había importado antes.

La habitación de Thomas estaba justo al final del pasillo, la más cercana al lado de las mujeres, algo que Daisy encontró un poco raro, ya que en el lado opuesto de la puerta, la habitación siempre estaba vacía debido a que la Sra. Hughes no quería que nadie cayera en la tentación. Había pensado que el Sr. Carson tendría el mismo punto de vista, pero estaba claro que confiaba en Thomas, así que caminó hasta allí antes de apoyar la pesada bandeja en su cadera y llamar a la puerta. Se filtraba la luz por debajo, señal de que él estaba dentro.

—¿Thomas? —Daisy susurró con los nervios a flor de piel. —Tengo una bandeja para ti.

Durante un segundo no pasó nada, y Daisy se preguntó si Thomas estaba en su habitación o quizás en el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño, pero entonces el crujido audible de un colchón detrás de la puerta y Daisy escuchó el lento arrastrar de los pies. La puerta se abrió para mostrar a Thomas —al menos, tenía que ser Thomas. Aun así, en los doce años que lo conocía, Daisy nunca lo había visto en tal estado. Era casi un extraño.

El Thomas Barrow de sus doce años era una máquina acicalada, profesional y engominada que se movía con estoicas expresiones y glacial desdén. Lo que hiciera detrás de su puerta horas más tarde era asunto suyo y generalmente, a Daisy no le importaría. Pero el Thomas Barrow que estaba ante ella ahora era un animal completamente diferente y la pasmaba momentáneamente que le mostrara este aspecto tan desaliñado. Casi dejó caer la bandeja.

Su pelo, normalmente aplastado y peinado de forma inmaculada, se ondulaba y caía de su gomina para revolverse en un remolino sobre la frente y se estiraba en un ángulo extraño en la coronilla. Sus ojos una vez fríos y tranquilos estaban desprovistos de cualquier emoción salvo el dolor, hundidos en el rostro y pudriéndose bajo profundas ojeras moradas. El sudor le empapaba la sien y el cuello. Daisy disfrutó de una visión sin tapujos de su pecho y brazos, mientras le golpeaba en la cara que Thomas no estaba vistiendo su camisa y en su lugar, llevaba sólo una camiseta interior que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Si no hubiera estado claramente enfebrecido y distraído, Daisy habría pensado que estaba intentando darle una conducta inmoral… pero con sus tirantes sueltos sobre las rodillas y sin camisa (cuando nunca había ido más allá de ajustar su pajarita enfrente suya) era obvio que Thomas necesitaba un descanso.  
Daisy suponía que todos necesitaban descansos. Ella simplemente nunca le había visto tomar uno.

…¿Siempre había tenido unos músculos tan marcados? Se encontró a sí misma comiéndoselos con los ojos. Quizás las chicas de la cocina tendrían una buena historia, después de todo.

Thomas miró la bandeja que traía, y la alcanzó con dedos torpes; algunos platos tintinearon por su débil agarre.

—Gracias —le dijo. Con una elegancia que solo podría venir de una vida de servidumbre estabilizando platos, Thomas dejó que la bandeja se posara en el hueso de la cadera mientras la sujetaba sin apretar con su mano buena. A pesar de la ausencia de una camisa apropiada, a Daisy le intrigaba verle todavía con su guante. Se preguntó si se lo quitaría cuando se acostaba.

Daisy no pudo contenerse. Las palabras escaparon de sus labios como el agua de un surtidor y se esparcieron antes de que pudiera retirarlas.

—Te ves horrible.

—Lo sé —Thomas se mostró de acuerdo con amargura, pero le hizo una mueca irónica que le recordaron a los viejos tiempos, cuando él parecía saber la respuesta a todo o al menos a las cosas que ella le preguntaba. —Aunque quizás sea lo mejor.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Daisy, a ella nunca le había gustado estar enferma.

—Nunca fui muy agradable por dentro. Ahora lo muestro por fuera.

Daisy no sabía qué responder a eso. Suponía que quizás fuera cierto, pero dudaba que fuera toda la verdad y francamente, ella sólo podía lidiar con medias verdades… no con medias mentiras, como Thomas.

—¿Qué te ha puesto tan enfermo? —le preguntó. Deseó que no fuera contagioso.

Thomas pensó su respuesta, mirando hacia el oscuro techo del pasillo, antes de mirar a Daisy con una expresión melancólica. —He estado enfermo mucho tiempo —admitió, y Daisy notó cómo de ronca era su voz. —Por eso son tan desagradable.

Daisy no pudo resistir esa mordaz observación; no le gustaban las excusas.

—¿Incluso hace años, cuando estabas con William? ¿Estabas enfermo entonces?

Pero Thomas ni pestañeó, en su lugar asintió solemnemente y continuó mirándola.

—Incluso antes de eso.

Daisy no podía creerlo. Nadie podía estar enfermo durante tanto tiempo, y Thomas había sido capaz de alistarse en la guerra, por el amor del cielo. Los ejércitos no se llevaban hombres enfermos. Daisy puso los ojos en blanco, mirándolo con dura irritación mientras él continuaba sonriendo sombríamente de esa forma tan extraña. Casi parecía que no mentía.

—Eso es mucho tiempo para estar enfermo —observó Daisy. Thomas pestañeó.

—No es una excusa para lo que le hice pasar.

No fue la forma en que lo dijo, sino cómo lo dijo, lo que provocó que Daisy se congelara. Un silencio tembloroso que hablaba de muchas noches en soledad y remordimiento. La clase de palabras que se decían cuando no había palabras que decir. Nunca había oído a Thomas hablar de esa forma… con tanta franqueza y honestidad, sin considerar las consecuencias o el dolor.

Era una verdad de una fuente en la que sólo había habido medias mentiras. Una joya.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó, esperando que cayera otra joya. No fue defraudada.

—… Supongo que le envidiaba.

Ella siempre lo había sospechado, pero nunca imaginó que Thomas lo diría alguna vez en voz alta. William había sido amable y gentil, y todos lo habían preferido a Thomas, cuando ambos habían sido los lacayos de la casa… pero había más que eso. Había habido algo sobre William que Thomas parecía encontrar particularmente ofensivo. No era su personalidad, ni su estatus (cómo podría, cuando ambos eran lacayos). Era otra cosa… y Daisy nunca había averiguado qué era en los seis años que habían pasado desde la muerte de William. A pesar de la belleza de Thomas y la clara ventaja intelectual, su crueldad con William había sido la gota que colmó el vaso en su relación con Daisy, en lo que a ella respectaba. Pero Thomas no había sido cruel con ella ahora y si era sincera consigo misma, nunca había sido muy cruel desde que casi lo habían despedido sin una referencia. Había sido… tranquilo. Silencioso. Había habido incluso ocasiones (particularmente en las que Jimmy Kent había estado relacionado) que Thomas había sido feliz, casi normal.

¿Por qué?

Y ella podía comprenderlo, de verdad, en lo que se refería a envidiar a alguien. Después de todo, había envidiado a Ivy cuando había estado con ella en la cocina. Las dos se habían lanzado más pullas que una espada siendo afilada, y aunque se habían separado como amigas, Daisy todavía sentía un poco de rencor hacia Ivy. Su piel blanca, su cabello caoba…

—Supongo que puedo comprenderlo —Daisy admitió suavemente, sabiendo que le habría costado el orgullo a Thomas por ser sincero con ella en lo referente  su envidia. —Nunca fui muy agradable con Ivy… por Alfred.

La sonrisa de Thomas se volvió más tierna, casi solidaria, y su voz reflejó eso cuando habló.

—¿Todavía te pone triste? —murmuró.

Diasy apretó los labios brevemente, mirando al suelo.

—A veces. —No había motivo para mentir. —Tengo casi treinta y no tengo a nadie. A veces creo que nunca tendré una vida para mí misma. Soy demasiado del montón, no soy guapa. Ivy lo convirtió todo en peor porque ella lo era.

—Daisy, eres hermosa.

Lo dijo tan sencillamente, tan fácilmente, como si no le hubiera costado el más mínimo esfuerzo y Daisy se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, mientras Thomas miraba su sorprendido rostro con una sonrisa amarga.

—También tienes un alma hermosa. —masculló, y con un dedo señaló sus ojos —Resplandece. A través de tus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Daisy, porque nunca había escuchado a Thomas decirle esas palabras tan dulces a nadie, de hecho, nunca había pensado que sería capaz de decirlas hasta ahora… al menos no sin whiskey involucrado.

—… A veces lo que la gente siente brilla a través de sus ojos —añadió Thomas, murmurando en voz alta mientras dejaba caer la mano en su costado. —Tu calidez y amabilidad resplandecen. Eso es bueno. Siempre he admirado eso de ti.

Su rostro se sintió caliente de repente, a pesar de estar alejada de los fogones y la estufa del pasillo de las escaleras superiores.

—¿Por qué dices eso ahora? —le preguntó, sus enmarañados pasados sin decirse en voz alta entre ellos como un campo de minas rodeado por alambre de púas. Cada paso se daba con precaución. Cada palabra estaba llena de significado. Su pecho se sintió increíblemente comprimido, como si su corsé estuviera más apretado de lo habitual. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando en el pecho, y rezó para que Thomas no pudiera ver el pulso latiendo en su cuello. Qué desesperadamente estúpido por su parte, ansiando el afecto y la atención tanto que dos palabras amables de un hombre habitualmente arisco la habían dejado agitada.

—No lo sé. —Admitió Thomas, y Daisy podía ver en sus ojos que era la verdad. Él de repente se veía increíblemente perdido, como si no se conociera a sí mismo o a ella. Como si no pudiera recordar su relación, o lo que se suponía que eran el uno para el otro. —No soy… yo mismo, supongo. O quizás lo sea. Quizás sólo soy…

Thomas sacudió la cabeza. Daisy esperó conteniendo el aliento.

—Siempre he querido decirte lo hermosa que eras —murmuró Thomas, mirándola con culpabilidad, —pero nunca lo hice. Porque no creo que te importara oírlo. Después de todo… William… la guerra —se cortó, con expresión atormentada. —Fui un cabrón contigo.

Una vez más, la humilde honestidad de sus ojos provocó que se sonrojara, y Daisy miró a su falda de color ciruela para señalar su agujereado delantal con cuidado. Durante un minuto, jugueteó con un agujero del bolsillo del cucharón, sin saber qué decir.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente con suavidad después de un buen rato. —A veces actuamos mal sólo para conseguir atención.

Miró hacia arriba y pilló la expresión de los ojos de Thomas. Estaba impresionada por lo azules que eran, como el mar durante una tormenta.

—Me diste fuerte.

Él incluso le ofreció una fina mueca y ella la disfrutó, contenta de haberle hecho sonreír cuando estaba en su momento más bajo. Así mismo, era increíblemente reconfortante escucharle confirmar que hizo cosas para conseguir su atención en lugar de por el placer de ser desagradable, como otros quizás habían imaginado.

De todos modos, la sonrisa de Thomas se desvaneció rápidamente, se frotó la mandíbula con gesto ausente.

—No debería estar molestándote.

—No lo haces —le aseguró ella. De hecho, desearía que la molestara más a menudo si la llamaba “hermosa” otra vez.

Otro instante de silencio, otra pregunta a punto de formularse.

—¿De verdad crees que soy hermosa? —susurró, complacida por el concepto. Nunca la habían llamado hermosa en toda su vida. Ni siquiera el ayuda de cámara del señor Levinson la había llamado hermosa, y había estado dispuesto a comprarle un billete de barco a América.

—Siempre lo he pensado —le aseguró Thomas, y su voz era tan amable, tan calidad, que el corazón de Daisy se detuvo durante un latido. Dio un pequeño suspiro.

—Gracias —dijo Daisy, por cómo podría expresar todo lo que sus palabras habían significado para ella. Saber había alguien que pensaba que era hermosa… que un hombre en la tierra la había calificado de bonita. Podría besarlo si no le diera una impresión errónea.

Y sinceramente… ¿sería una impresión errónea?

Daisy sacudió la cabeza, su mente de repente zumbaba como si abejas hubieran hecho su colmena en su cerebro.

—Desearía que fueras tan agradable todo el tiempo —bromeó, intentando aliviar la tensión de nuevo, pero no parecía funcionar, porque Thomas seguía irándola con rostro sombrío. Su corazón comenzó a hundirse cuando se dio cuenta de que esto era mucho más que una tristeza superficial. Quizás había estado diciendo la verdad cuando dijo que había estado enfermo durante mucho tiempo. Quizás sencillamente había sido bueno escondiéndolo.

—No sé cómo serlo —masculló Thomas, avergonzado de su propia respuesta mientras miraba en otra dirección. —Pero lo intentaré por ti.  
¿Qué más podría pedir?

—Cómete las galletas — Daisy intentó otra vez levantar los ánimos, gesticulando al pequeño plato de cerámica en la bandeja de Thomas. Thomas lo miró sin apenas prestarle atención antes de sonreír a Daisy una vez más y sacudir la cabeza despidiéndose.

—Buenas noches, Daisy —susurró Thomas, y dejó su bandeja en su escritorio, Daisy vio brevemente su espacio personal.

La mayor parte de las cosas de su habitación no eran suyas: una lámpara de pie, un viejo armario y una tabla de planchar apoyada contra la pared… fotografías de ciudades de Europa del Este y un conjunto de dibujos ajados en la esquina superior, donde había un solitario espejo junto a un cepillo y varios tarros que Daisy no podía distinguir. Su cama era de metal, un lecho para la utilidad y no para la comodidad… los mismos que todos los criados tenían que llamar casa después de un largo y agotador día. Finas cortinas rojas ocultaban la ventana de su visión, provocando una penumbra sólo iluminada por una lámpara, pero Daisy podía ver cómo era hogareño.

Pero había algunas pocas cosas que eran claramente de Thomas. Una fotografía gastada estaba sobre el espejo; demasiado lejos como para ver de quién se trataba. El tradicional despertador que todos los criados poseían estaba extrañamente sobre las pinturas también, siendo reemplazado por otro más pequeño sobre la mesilla de noche, que obviamente era suyo. Pequeñas piezas se desperdigaban, los engranajes destellando a la luz de la lámpara como si estuviera a medio reparar. Una caja de cuero rojo estaba situada en su escritorio, al lado de la bandeja que acababa de dejar, era un kit médico y Daisy se preguntó qué contendría.

Thomas se giró y Daisy le sonrió fugazmente mientras cerraba la puerta, impidiéndole ver y dejándola sola en el oscuro pasillo.

Durante un minuto se quedó de pie delante de la puerta y se limitó a escuchar, oyendo el mismo quejido desde el otro lado como si Thomas se hubiera sentado en su cama. Después de un instante de silencio se apagó el dorado brillo bajo la puerta, y Daisy se dio cuenta de que Thomas había apagado la luz. Se preguntó si se molestaría si quiera en tocar la bandeja antes de intentar dormir.

Lo dudaba.


End file.
